Wątek forum:Zacisze Mistrza Fu/@comment-24575162-20170317230632/@comment-24575162-20170318145205
Mój post to tylko sugestia i nie mówi on o "unicestwieniu" artykułów, tylko oskumulowaniu. Na przykład zamiast dla każdego smart-fona tworzyć, osobne artykuły, utworzyć jeden artykuł o nazwie Smartfony i tam dawać wszystkie telefony i tym podobne (smartfon to oczywiście taki przykład). Czarny kot the best! "Na początek przyznam trochę racji PC - nie widzę sensu "wałkowania" tematu, na temat którego dyskusja była wyjaśniona i zamknięta." - nie wałkuję tematu, jedynie się na jego temat wypowiadam, gdyż pod oryginalnym wątkiem nie miałam możliwości, a mam zdanie na ten temat i chciałam o nim napisać. "Jednakże jako że każdego obowiązuje wolność słowa, masz pełne prawo FunnyFranky, "podzielić" się pomysłem z innymi." - dziękuję za "pozwolenie". "Sprawa już na początku wydaje mi się być dziwna - od miesięcy artykuły te znajdują się na Wikii, a dopiero teraz i w tym samym momencie zaczęły "przeszkadzać" wielu użytkownikom." - cóż, kwestia ich została poruszona, więc postanowiłam się na ich temat wypowiedzieć. Ty też z tego co pamiętam po dobrych kilku miesiącach istnienia wiki i dość sprawnego funkcjonowania na nim fanonu, wysunąłeś propozycję by całą jego zawartość przenieść na fanowską. Gdy spotkałeś się z uzasadnioną odmową ze strony administracji, uniosłeś się honorem i zacząłeś obrażać. "Chcesz skupić artykuły w jedną stronę, zgadza się?" - tak, właśnie tego dotyczy ten post. Wiem, że wymagałoby to sporych zmian i dużego nakładu prac, jednak z łatwością można by było tego dokonać. Sama mogłabym się za to zabrać, jednak najpierw musiałabym uzyskać zgodę administracji - stąd ten post. "Nieistotne? Trzeba myśleć obiektywnie, nie według swoich potrzeb, a wg tego, co mogą potrzebować inni." - napisałam mało istotne. W całym moim poście, nie użyłam słowa nieistotne. Myślę, dlatego mój post nie zakłada usunięcia tych artykułów całkowicie, a przeniesienie. Więc cały wkład użytkowników tworzących ów artykuły byłby zachowany, jedynie przeniesiony na inne strony. Złożyłam tą propozycje gównie przez wzgląd na to, że są to artykuły dość krótkie i mało istotne (mało istotne, a nie nieistotne, to różnica), co oznacza że na ich temat nie da się za wiele napisać. Strony takie są w większość w zalążkach artykułów i wątpię, że kiedyś z nich wyjdą, bo na niektóre temat choćby się nie wiem jak starało, nie da się utworzyć w pełni rozwiniętej strony. "Zarzucasz artykułom zbytnią szczegółowość, a diabeł tkwi w szczegółach. Zapewne odesłałabyś kogoś, kto szuka szczegółów na angielską Wikię, ale przypuśćmy, że ktoś kto nie zna angielskiego, chce wykonać cosplay Marinette. Jak wiadomo najlepsze cosplaye to te szczegółowe, a więc artykuł telefonu Marinette też potrafi być przydatny (choćby gdyby ktoś chciał upodobnić swój telefon)." - rozumiem i podzielam to zdanie, jednak osoba ta nadal mogłaby znaleźć informacje na temat telefonu jej telefonu, tylko pod inną nazwą. "Napisałaś: "(...)na ich temat można by było się bardziej rozpisać dodając na przykład dlaczego, akurat w nie weszła Akuma, czy w jaki sposób Biedronka wykorzystała wyczarowany przedmiot do powstrzymania złoczyńcy.(...)" Możesz to zrobić w każdej chwili poprzec edycję artykułów naciskając przycisk "Edytuj" (tyle czasu jesteś na Wikii, więc wydaje mi się, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć). Jeśli wychodzisz z "inicjatywą" to mam nadzieję, że zaangażujesz się w wykonanie tego pomysłu, ponieważ "wymyślić coś, a robotę zwalić na innych" to nie jest najlepsze działanie." - owszem wiem, i nie musisz być wobec mnie protekcjonalny, ja w żaden sposób cię nie uraziłam. To zdanie jest wyrwane z kontekstu, nie sugeruję w nim by zmieniać akurat te artykuły, tylko że one również mógłby mieć własną stronę, możliwe że bardziej rozwiniętą niż niektóre przedmioty. Obecnie wniesienie czegoś nowego do tych artykułów (nadal mówię o Wyczarowane przedmioty i Zaakumowane przedmioty), raczej jest zbędna gdyż mają one ścisłą formę (Przedmiot/Odcinek/Opis/Obrazek), więc wciśnięcie tam ich historii czy czegokolwiek innego byłaby bezsensu. "Na koniec moje zdanie, jako osoby, która wykonała kilka takich artykułów: Wśród osób "krytykujących" drobiazgowe artykuły, nie zobaczyłem ani jednej, która by aktywnie edytowała na Wikii." - ja nie "krytykuję", a jedynie wychodzę z propozycję. Nie widzisz subtelnej różnicy? Poza tym niektóre osoby się zwyczajnie boją cokolwiek z edytować, czy komentować, bo zaraz dostaną ostrzeżenie za łamanie regulaminu. "Musisz wiedzieć, że tworzenie takich artykułów też kosztuje nas dużo czasu i pracy, ale zapewne o tym nie wiesz." - wiem i szanuję to. Znów jesteś wobec mnie protekcjonalny. "Na początku mojego pobytu na Wikii edytowałem rzeczywiście z myślą o odznakach, jednak przeszło mi to już po miesiącu, kiedy to zacząłem tworzyć artykuły "z pasji i zainteresowania", aby rozwijać Wikię. Jednak przypuszczam, że dalej będziesz wmawiać sobie inną wersję z "nabijaniem i odznakami"." - w całym moim wątku nawet nie poruszyłam kwestii odznak, nawet słowem o nich nie wspomniałam, więc nie wiem dlaczego z nimi tu nagle wyskakujesz. To nie na temat. Dark Miraculer *Możliwe, że byłoby z tym trochę zamieszania, jak przy wszystkich zmianach. Co do wykonawcy, bez problemu mogłabym się tego podjąć. Niektórzy mają tu przydzielone jakieś funkcje (typu kompletowanie galerii), więc i ja mogłabym być za coś odpowiedzialna. *To fakt, jednak nie sądzę by były aż tak obszerne, by nie można było się w nich połapać. *Rozumiem, że liczy się ich ilość, nie jakość. *Znów moje słowa zostały przeinaczone. Nie użyłam ani słowa "niepotrzebne", ani "usunąć", ani "odznaki". Nie wiem skąd się to wzięło. Poza tym wątek ten nie zakłada usunięcia tego co użytkownicy stworzyli, a przeniesienia tego w jedno, by uzyskać bardziej rozbudowane artykuły. Tak więc wszystko zostanie zachowane. Pani chaousu Jak już wspomniałam wyżej, kilkukrotnie - nie "unicestwiać", a skumulować - to różnica. LenaLadyNoir Nie mam pojęcia, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Zwariowana kotka "Widzę, że temat tych stron znowu został poruszony... Czy było o tym wcześniej? Owszem. W jednym z komentarzy pojawiło się pytanie "Po co robić stronę o telefonie..." itd. Widać, że pytanie nadal się przewija. Muszę poprzeć moich przedmówców; te artykuły nikomu nie przeszkadzają. Czym i komu miałyby zawadzać? " - wyszłam z tą propozycją nie dlatego, że mi te artykuły przeszkadzają (choć faktycznie początkowo nie rozumiałam, po co tworzyć artykuły o telefonach czy Zupie, ale zostało mi to wytłumaczone) uważam, że te artykuły są po prostu krótkie, więcej na ten temat rozpisałam się wyżej. "Argumenty wymienione powyżej są jak najbardziej na miejscu. Połączenie tych artykułów w jeden to... Krótko mówiąc byłby problem. Z samym przenoszeniem byłoby trochę zamieszania, a potem mniej obeznani użytkownicy, jak już wspomniał Dark Miraculer, mieliby problem z edycją. Im dłuższa jest strona, tym trudniej będzie wszystko ogarnąć." - rozumiem, jednak już samo używanie na stronie szablonów czy tabberów, czyni stronę nieco skomplikowaną, a jednak są one w większości artykułach. "Na końcu pewna oczywista, ale ważna wzmianka; użytkownicy napracowali się nad stworzeniem tych artykułów. Szkoda by było tracić czyjąś pracę, prawda?" - owszem szkoda, jednak mój wątek nie zakłada zaprzepaszczenia ich wkładu, a skumulowanie (nie mam lepszego słowa), by artykuły były bardziej rozwinięte. Pisałam ten komentarz dość długo, więc już sama nie pamiętam o czym wspomniałam o czym nie. Podsumowując: * Moja propozycja/sugestia nie ma na celu unicestwienie/dezintegracje artykułów na temat przedmiotów, a jedynie skumulowanie/skompresowanie ich, by artykuły na temat nich były dłuższe. Tak więc nic nie zostanie zapomniane, czy usunięte. Wkład użytkowników zostanie zachowany. * W moim poście w żaden sposób nie wspomniałam o odznakach i nie sugerowałam, nic na ich temat. Wpis jedynie odnosi się do Wątek:100569, jednak nie w stu procentach. * Jeśli osoba wykonawcza jest, aż takim problemem, z chęcią zgłoszę się do tego przedsięwzięcia. * Mój post w żadnym stopniu nie miał na celu urażenie żadnej żywej istoty. Jest on jedynie sugestią/propozycją/pomysłem, zwał jak zwał. Jeśli jesteście "oburzeni" tym, że ktoś śmiał wam coś zasugerować lub wypowiedzieć się na jakiś temat, to was nie rozumiem. Mój wpis jest bardzo kulturalny i ma nawet ładne słownictwo, dlatego też nie rozumiem dlaczego Czarny kot the best!, był wobec mnie taki impulsywny. To chyba wszystko co miałam powiedzieć, czekam na zdanie pozostałych.